


No Matter How Hard I'm Trying To

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Series: Can't Keep My Hands To Myself [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, This is just canon, What Have I Done, and has anyone seen zendaya's butt, he is an ass man, i did this for society like, idk why i wrote this but I'm personally proud, it's inherently dangerous for mankind for us to pretend peter is not about dat ass, look like, there's just so much talk about peter's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Peter finally realizes his girlfriend has an amazing ass. Full series dedicated to the fact that Peter is definitely an ass man.





	No Matter How Hard I'm Trying To

**Author's Note:**

> I just. I don't. Idk. I'm dead.
> 
> Okay, let me explain. Basically, I was thinking about how people obsess over Tom Holland’s ass but tbh when I see Zendaya’s ass, I’m of the opinion that it’s like “Tom who? idk her”. So to say that Peter Parker is not an ass man is inherently bad for society. And thus this series was born.

Peter did not have wandering eyes. It was a habit he never learned to begin with. His mother was very involved as a parent, as was Aunt May, and he was pretty sure if anyone killed that habit before it could ever start, it was them. **  
**

On the other hand, he was a feminist and also, you know, not a pig.

So he never really got the concept of checking anyone out. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the appeal, he just couldn’t imagine doing that to a real person.

It translated to all things, really, between knowing the abuses of the porn industry and watching too many sad stripper movies  on Lifetime after May fell asleep, Peter basically just learned to avert his eyes in all situations.

Also in his defense, he only ever had one real girlfriend in his life and he’d be cutting her short if he focused too long on how beautiful she was, especially when she had so many other qualities to focus on.

So Peter was basically sheltered to the point where after the year it took him to admit his feelings to Michelle, and the year it took for them to start sleeping together, he still felt uncomfortable staring at her for too long, even during sex.

It was a habit Michelle still hadn’t picked up on.

Peter always knew he was a little clueless but it never really came up. Michelle was new to the whole concept, except she was always very blatant about her own female gaze.

Actually, it was a little embarrassing. Michelle was almost a little too easy about discussing Peter’s body. Every time a joke at his expense ended on a positive note about his ass, he turned tomato red until the conversation ended.

And Peter is very stubborn to clarify, it’s not that he doesn’t love sex. Or Michelle’s body. He couldn’t find words for either mainly because he’d rather choke than discuss it, but he enjoyed both more than he could say.

It was all just very embarrassing for him to think about in the first place.

Ned and Flash made fun of him enough times for him to pick up that his level of sexual cluelessness was odd for someone who wasn’t a virgin. So long as Michelle didn’t notice, though, Peter was comfortable ignoring them. That is, until they were mid-session in his room and Michelle introduced an idea.

After crying out for the third time since they started, Peter could tell something was wrong. He’d heard something about her falling during gym class. When he asked, she just wanted to pretend it was fine. She finally pulled away when she tried to arch her back and stopped midway.

“Do we need to stop?” Peter asked. Michelle shook her head.

“My back is just killing me. It’s fine.”

“We have to stop if it’s hurting you.”

“No, no. I’ll just turn around.” Peter didn’t ask, but she could read the confusion on his face. “What?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like….I’ll just turn around.” She didn’t know what was so surprising to him but he still looked entirely unsettled. Michelle figured maybe he was joking but the longer the staring match lasted, the more she lost hope.

“….Seriously?” she asked, genuinely lost. “Peter.”

“I’ve, uh, I’ve never done that before,” he said, his voice shrinking.

“It’s not brain surgery, Peter.”

“I don’t want to mess up,” he answered cautiously.

Michelle was surprised, but Peter could only be relieved she wasn’t laughing at him. “Just trust me?” she asked. He nodded.

When she turned over, Peter wasn’t quite sure why he felt so nervous but his anxiety amped up when he saw her lie on her stomach and arch up again.

“Shit.”

“What?” Michelle asked.

“Nothing,” he said, his voice a little high.

Peter’s whole body was screaming for him to stop staring say something but he didn’t really feel in control for the moment. “Peter?” Michelle chimed. He was just lucky she wasn’t looking back.   
  
Trying to find his voice and stop lamenting the modest clothes Michelle wore that kept him from this realization, he croaked out, “um, what now?”

“That part’s pretty obvious, Peter.”

“Right.” He winced, knowing he must have sounded like an idiot. Ghosting his hand over her, he didn’t really know where to grab her. He had half an impulse to ask but he’d risked too much of whatever reputation he had left with her.

Lightly putting a hand on the lowest part of her spine, he very gently avoided touching her….there.

And he refused to register the issue because he wanted to maintain denial of his current predicament. If Michelle even so much as turned, she’d catch him, and he was doing his very best to stop himself from saying anything.

“Peter, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have t-”

“No!” he piped up too loudly.

Deciding anything was better than moving from this very spot, Peter tried to get his focus together just long enough. Swallowing his nerves, he lined himself up and held his breath as though he was about to do something dire. Holding her at her back for balance, Peter lightly pushed in, never admitting to himself he had his eyes down to watch himself enter.

Judging by Michelle’s sigh, she didn’t notice but Peter felt embarrassed of himself. He was probably also blushing but he was grateful he couldn’t feel it with everything else going on. Trying not to watch her ass crash against him was perhaps the greatest exercise in self-control he’d ever challenged himself with. It was just in the way her entire body _moved_ for every thrust.

Peter was holding his eyes shut as he felt Michelle move beneath him, matching his pace easily as she rocked against him. With every move, her breathing would get more labored. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Michelle interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” she asked, slowing down. Peter grabbed her sides and kept their pace desperately. She gasped and lowered herself onto her elbows, changing the sensation for both of them. Peter’s breaths were short as he grabbed her thighs hard to pull her against him. He was careful at first, waiting until Michelle started moaning to continue. His grip was tight on her as he looked down again to watch her ass slap against him as he willed himself to go deeper each time.

It occurred to him that it was getting rough. Before he could worry long, Michelle cried out. “Are you okay?” he checked calmly, knowing it didn’t sound like she was hurt.

Michelle turned to look at him over her shoulder and before she could say much, her jaw loosened, her mouth hanging open just a little as she held back another moan. Peter didn’t wait to hear what she was going to say, not with a view like that. As he continued, she finally found her words. 

“Harder,” it was barely a whisper but Peter could not have heard her more clearly. He’d been asked for plenty in their time together, but never that. Maybe ‘faster’, maybe ‘more’, but never 'harder’. Biting his lip as he watched her face, he practically growled when she arched back into him while rolling her hips. Remembering himself, he leaned forward and met her eyes as he gently kissed whatever parts of her back he could reach.

With a faint smile, she turned forward as Peter changed his grip on her thighs. He saw Michelle reach a hand underneath herself and he moaned. Just thinking about her touching herself made him more determined to grant her request.

Moving his hands to her waist instead, he took on a new pace as he gripped her tight, waiting for a reaction. She didn’t protest. His grip turned a little rough at her sides as he relentlessly pulled her to him, but he kept an eye out for any sign of problems. Instead, she met him with no resistance and unintelligible moans that he reciprocated when he wasn’t burying his head into her shoulder. His hands made their way down until they were on her hips.

As he propped himself up again, he shamelessly watched her hips pumping his length. He found himself daring to slide his fingers back a bit to grab her by the ass.

“Peter!” Though his initial reaction was worry, he realized it was a warning as she frantically sought out more friction before she collapsed further on the bed, her knees going weak. One of his hands moved to help prop her up but his thrusts only became more intense as he tried to catch up with her as she violently fell over the edge.

Licking his lips, Peter didn’t really know what sparked this behavior but as he got bolder, the hand on her hip just squeezed her ass as he gently lowered his hips to follow hers down as he used the momentum to go deeper. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he realized he had no time left. He barely managed to put out a hand so he could hover over her as he rode out his orgasm, the other hand still trained on her ass with a hard grip.

As his breathing readjusted, he could barely hear Michelle speak between deep breaths. “What was that?”

“What was what?” he asked when he found the air.

“You know, a few minutes ago, you had no idea what I was talking about?”

“And?”

“That’s just not a normal first-time performance.”

“Thanks?”

“I’m almost annoyed.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Peter laughed boyishly as he pulled himself up off of her and tried his best to clean up. She turned to watch him, her eyes narrowed.

“What happened?”

Climbing back into the bed, Peter smiled to himself as he joined her. “You’re going to laugh at me.”

“Probably.”

“I….well, I may…..not have, I guess, seen how you look from certain angles.”

Michelle just blinked. He could see her trying to do the math in her head without a full conclusion. “…Thank you?”

Pulling her in closer to him by her hips, Peter met her eyes and smiled for a moment before kissing her, one of his hands slowly, cheekily, moving further down as he praised his new discovery.


End file.
